


Just For One Day

by thewakingsleep



Series: Hold Me Fast [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas morning fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, mpreg but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewakingsleep/pseuds/thewakingsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas that never was, but should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I celebrate Christmas and don’t have much knowledge in how other cultures or religions celebrate this time of year. I was surrounded by Christmas music and decorations, so I thought this might be a nice treat for my readers. But, honestly, I drowned out the Christmas music in favor of some good old classic rock while writing this! So, the title is taken from David Bowie's Heroes.

Dean woke up to a little boy jumping up and down on his bed. His groan was drowned out by the boy yelling excitedly. “Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!!!”

Dean sighed. “Okay, buddy, go downstairs and we’ll be down in a sec, okay?”

Jace stopped jumping and screaming and instead sat on Dean’s legs. “Papa’s already downstairs and breakfast is made,” Jace explained at a normal decibel.

“Of course he is,” Dean grumbled, wiping at his eyes.

“He told me to come up and get your lazy bum outta bed,” Jace giggled. “It’s Christmas!” And with that, he bounded right out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Dean smashed his face into his pillow before leaving the warm confines of their bed. When he did go downstairs he smiled as he smelled bacon and pancakes. “Mmmm, Cas, you’ve outdone yourself,” Dean praised as he walked into the kitchen.

Castiel, in all his glory, was dressed in pj’s, finishing the pancakes up. His dark brown hair was a mess on his head and his bright blue eyes were crinkled. “Good morning, Dean, and Merry Christmas,” he greeted formally with a warm deep voice. 

It gave Dean chills in the best way. “Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean replied, coming up behind his angel and wrapping his arms around his waist. He braced himself as Cas leaned back into his chest. They stood like that for a good minute, Dean’s nose tucked away in Castiel’s neck. “Smells good,” Dean murmured. 

Dean felt more than heard Cas chuckle. “I wanted to keep up the tradition of making breakfast on Christmas morning, since you make it every other day.”

Dean hummed. “’Sgood tradition.” He felt sleepy now that he was attached to Cas. He could almost sleep like this, if not for the bundle of joy bouncing in and out of the kitchen, waiting very impatiently for Christmas breakfast.

“It’s ready!” Cas called to the house.

Dean pulled away to see Jace climb into his chair at the kitchen table. He helped put the plates together and brought them to table as Cas got the drinks.

Dean felt it was a little strange, but he always felt like a family when they ate together. He was proud of what they created, even if it started by accident.

Once they had eaten, Jace bounced up and down in his chair waiting to be dismissed from the table in order to go to the living room where the presents were. Castiel, before acquiescing, gave Jace a lecture on how Christmas wasn’t all about the commercial products and presents. He told Jace his meaning of Christmas. Honestly, Dean had the speech practically memorized so he was only half-listening. Cas eventually nodded and Jace screamed all the way into the next room. “CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS!”

Dean laughed and gathered up the dishes while Castiel followed Jace to make sure he didn’t start tearing into the presents before everyone was in the room. Dean just soaked the dishes before heading into the living room.

Castiel and Jace had gotten a hold of it two weeks prior and it looked like Santa himself vomited in the room. Lights, and tinsel, and everything Christmasy. Jace was already by the Christmas presents and looking at each one’s tags. Cas had two mugs of eggnog ready for them and orange juice for Jace.

“So,” Dean started in an overly loud voice as he sat down next to Cas, “are you sure we’re really ready for presents? I mean, should we maybe wait a little longer?”

Jace’s head turned and his eyes got huge. The four-year-old was on the verge of hyperventilating. Cas was struggling to hold in a smile. “No! Daddy! We hafta open presents now! It’s the rules of Christmas!!!”

Both Dean and Cas broke into laughter at that, unable to hold it in. “Alright, Jace! Go ahead!” He smiled as he saw the little boy tear into the wrapping paper of the first of many presents that were his. Cas snuggled comfortably into the curve of Dean’s body as his arm came around him. They sipped their eggnog and talked with Jace about his presents.

At some point, Cas got out his new iPhone that Dean gave him the night before and started taking pictures and video. Dean just took satisfaction that finally, after all these years of struggling with money; him and Cas were able to give Jace everything he needed and wanted, including a home that was a house. They were also finally able to give each other the rings they had always meant to give each other.

Cas having a job, and one that paid so well, helped enormously. This job he was finally able to land without having to forge some sort of credentials. A professorship at the nearest university in theology was a huge help. Instead of having to stretch their paychecks from his job as a mechanic and whatever part time job Cas could get, they had saved enough to buy a house and eventually, they were able to get where they were now.

Dean was in awe of it. He felt as though he always was. It never stopped and it never grew old. He loved this family that he made.

Soon it was time for lunch and Sam and Amelia came in. Dean smiled as Jace ran to greet the two and show them all his new presents all at once. He was talking so fast, Dean was almost afraid he was going to hurt himself, or Sam.

Amelia was carrying food so Cas got up to help her while Dean greeted his brother around his son. Once they had eaten and were resting once again in the living room, exchanging presents, Dean walked over to Sam and leaned in, watching as Amelia explains one of their presents to Jace.

“We’ve never had a Christmas like this before, Dean,” Sam said, smiling.

Dean’s brow furrowed. “We’ve been having Christmas together like this for the past three years.”

Sam shook his head. “No, really. You in your own house for Christmas. You and your family. It wasn’t like this before and it definitely wasn’t like this before Jace either.”

Dean hummed in thought. “Yeah, I guess so. We were finally able to make this kind of Christmas a reality this time around. I don’t think Cas really wants to do it again, just because of the amount of cleaning that was involved,” Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, we both were so happy this year that we didn’t have to get the house presentable. But you know, even before you had all the money and the jobs and this life, our Christmases were nothing to be ashamed of. They were still a thousand times better than any Christmas we ever had as children,” Sam told him earnestly.

Dean smiled at that. He was proud that he was a better father than he had ever expected of himself when all this had begun. “That’s true. I think it’s mainly the having everyone, and celebrating together that really matters. The whole family thing that we never really got until now, you know,” Dean said, allowing himself to be a little chick-flicky for the sake of the holiday. “Come on. Let’s go do the dishes so that we get some loving later on,” Dean said, shoving Sam into the kitchen.

“Oh, gross, Dean!” Sam protested before letting Dean push him around.

~

Once everyone had left after dinner, and the house was clean again and Jace was sleeping quietly in his own room, Cas and Dean were tucked into bed themselves.

Cas was so tired he had already told Dean that if he tried anything tonight, he’d be forcibly kicked out of bed. Dean fully believed this was said in a joking tone, so he let his hands wander freely.

Cas, halfway to sleep already, grumbled a little, but didn’t protest when Dean started undressing him. Before he slipped off Cas’s underwear, he pressed his erection up against his ass. Cas pressed back into his hips before surging with a newfound energy that landed his on top of Dean.

Dean laughed, a little breathlessly. “You know just how I like it, Cas,” he said, a little jokingly, even though he was even more turned on by the show of power.

Cas nibbled on his earlobe. “I know,” he whispered before moving his mouth to cover Dean’s. Cas’s hands seemed to encompass his entire body. It amazed him that his touch could still send shivers up his spine. He smiled into the kiss, opening up a little more to let Cas in.

After each had undressed the other, and hands were roaming in the right places, and tongues were licking into the secret places, it truly felt like the best Christmas ever.


End file.
